


FreeCell

by westyellowgroom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westyellowgroom/pseuds/westyellowgroom
Summary: Lestrade and his team are doing another drugs bust when Anderson finds John's laptop.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	FreeCell

The case was at least a nine. Sherlock and I were running all over greater London tracking down clues. It was almost midnight by the time we made it back to Baker Street only to find Greg and his ‘team’ were making a right mess of our flat when Sherlock and I finally limped in. Another case, another fake drug bust, it was starting to get a bit old.

At the desk, looking at the laptop screen, Anderson scoffs, “win percentage 100%! Sherlock must be playing only the easy games to win that much FreeCell.”

From behind me Sherlock scoffs back, “That’s John’s laptop and if you could actually observe you will notice he has the difficulty level set at ‘expert.’”

As Anderson looks at the statistics, “You must have tampered with the statistics.” He jeers back, “No one is that clever!”

Sherlock stalks over to glare in Anderson’s face, “John has not lost a game since I gave him the laptop for his birthday in June.” It’s now mid-October.

Anderson looks at the numbers again as I grouse, “Not just a pretty face here, I do have a brain you know.” Walking across the room to stand next to Sherlock.

“But this says you’ve won over 200 games and one with a time of 1 minute 34 seconds. No one is that smart!” Anderson laments.

Sherlock places a hand gently on my shoulder. My hands are fists, I force myself to flex them open as Sherlock answers, scathingly, “John is a trained doctor, a trauma surgeon. He is used to thinking quickly in difficult situations. He is also a former Army Captain, idiots like yourself, never make it that high in the military.”

Sneering, “He must have cheated somehow.” Anderson continues.

I march over to where Anderson is still holding my laptop. “Hand it over.” I growl at him. I sit at the desk and hit the button for a new game, still set at ‘expert’ I hit play. The room is silent while I quickly glance at the cards on the screen.

I groan inwardly, this looks like a tough one. I click and move cards on the board, then smile and move one card. The game automatically completes the deck and ‘cheers’ when done. A quick glance at the time gives 3 minutes and 31 seconds. Not my best time but also not my worst. I note I’m up to level 73.

I look up still grinning at a stunned Anderson. 

Anderson shakes his head, “No. No. No, that was just a fluke!” He points at me then the computer and demands, “Do that again!”

I take a deep breath and motion to Sherlock not to berate the man. “Fine” I click for a new game as Anderson comes to stand behind me so he can watch closer. The new game looks more difficult than the last, I start only to have to ‘undo’ what I did as I get myself into a corner. 

I spot a pattern and start to click the deck again. The game finishes four seconds faster than the previous even with the restart.

Anderson studders, “H, h, how did you do that so fast?”

I sit back, relaxed in the chair. “Well, for one you don’t stress about getting the cards to the top. Sort the bottom piles and the top will take care of itself.” I shrug my right shoulder. 

Sherlock is beaming while he exclaims, “Brilliant!”

By this time Lestrade is behind me, “Can you do that again? I can never seem to be able to win this game, even the easy ones.”

Looking behind me, “Sure Greg, I’ll go slow.” I start up a new game, this one has the small cards buried, not going to win this one easily, I think. I move a few cards, making four descending stacks on the bottom of the screen. I click once more and the game finishes at 1 minute and 18 seconds. A new record for me, I can’t help but grin. The game levels up, Master.

Behind me I can hear Greg breathe out, “Wow, I’d hate to see you play fast!” 

Anderson is speechless and turning a lovely shade of red.

“Remind me John, what was your longest time again?” Sherlock ponders.

“Just shy of 8 minutes, 7 minutes and 59 seconds. It was brutal, had to undo moves several times as I got stuck. That and you were distracting me.” I reply.

Sherlock looks offended, “Me? Distract you? Impossible!”

I laugh, “Yeah. You asking ‘John how long would it take to freeze dry a body?’ or ‘John, how long would it take for a liver to break down after eating poisoned mushrooms?’” clearing my throat, then continuing, “Or ‘John tea.’ Not ‘John can you please make me a cup of tea.’” Raising an eyebrow at Sherlock who blushes a bit.

Ignoring me, Sherlock turns to glare at Lestrade and demands, “Why are you even here?”

Exasperated Lestrade states, “You can’t withhold evidence Sherlock!”

Sherlock answers, holding his arms out, “Search me, I don’t have any evidence. If there is any missing evidence, I suggest you question Anderson as to it’s possible location.” Scowling at the man in question at the end.

“Anderson!”


End file.
